This invention relates to the field of firearms, and more speciflcally to removable trigger-blocking devices.
Firearm users often need a device with which to lock or guard the trigger on their gun. Such devices can prevent children from being able to access the trigger on the gun and accidentally or purposely shooting the gun. The devices also prevent the trigger from unexpectedly being pulled while the gun is stored or jostled around.
In the past, trigger locks or trigger guards have been used to perform this purpose. These devices consist of at least two separate pieces which are placed on either side of the trigger of the gun and then locked together into fixed position. Most present firearm trigger locks and guard devices consist of a pair of guard pieces, a locking bar, and a key.
These devices have disadvantages. For instance, if any of the parts of the device is lost, the device cannot be used and must be totally replaced. Moreover, if a key is lost, the device cannot be opened in a emergency. Furthermore, some trigger guards are only designed for a certain size gun, such as a pistol, a rifle, or a shotgun.
Thus, there is a need for a removable trigger lock that has a minimal number of separate pieces, that can be opened without a key, and that can fit onto a variety of firearms.
The present invention provides a removable trigger lock including a one-piece housing having a gap for situating the housing around the trigger of a gun, a lock member integrally and slidably coupled to the housing, and a lock mechanism attached to the housing for locking the lock member into a position partially within the gap.
In further embodiments, the housing includes a first guard member and a second guard member connected by a linking member having a fixedly sized gap therebetween. The locking mechanism is a combination lock. In another embodiment, the lock member is U-shaped, having a first shaft with a latching section and a second shaft parallel to the first shaft.
The present invention provides a removable trigger lock that has a minimal number of removable, separate pieces so that it can be attached and removed from a gun without losing any parts. In one embodiment, the removable trigger lock includes a combination lock and therefore can be opened without a key, thus providing a complete one-piece mechanism. The present invention also provides a removable trigger lock that can interchangeably fit onto a variety of firearms.